


The stars shine on our meeting

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Flash Fic, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: Elrond Peredhel has only just reached Valinor. He hears there is a tournament going on - and knowing that his wife always attended, he decided to compete and surprise her.





	The stars shine on our meeting

Elrond grins as he steps into the arena. This should be fun - if not the fighr itself, then what comes after.  
He and his oponent bow, and the duel commences.  
Hes trying to figure out who his oponent is - he bears a Nolofinwean heraldry, but also, something else. Its not Gondolinian - nor is it Findekano, Elrond is certain. He deftly side steps as the oponent thrusts the sword forward, and then quickly makes his own move, but alas, it is blocked.  
  
The ellon does habe something of an Finwean vibe, Elrond thinks, perhaps Argon?  
  
Thrust parry block - repeat. The duel grows in intensity, and Elrond laughs softly as his oponent manages to slice through his belt, making it fall down.  
  
As the oponent steps back, Elrond prepares to go on the offensive again, but freezes as the ellon gives a shout of surprised pain. Elrond, practiced as he is, quickly checks the ellon over, trying to locate the possible injury.  
  
Seeing that the ellon had stepped on a nail, Elrond moved quickly, he crouched down, reaching for the medical bag he had on his belt, and put his sword, unsheathed, on the ground beside them. With deft hands and a quick song, he had pulled out the nail and treated the wound. In the background, Elrond heard Celebrían sigh longingly, and say "oh, now I miss my Elrond". Elrond carefully kept his head turned down, so that the Lord wouldnt see the soft smile on his face.  
  
"Are you allright, friend?" Asked Elrond.  
"Thanks to you, it seems I will make a quick recovery." The ellon smiled.  
  
An attendant came running. "Mi lord! Mi lord are you allright? What happened? Shall we postpone the duel?" She asked.  
  
The lord shook his head, intending to deny this need, but Elrond intervened. "Yes, we should. The cause of the injury was a nail. The lawn needs to be looked over again, just in case."  
  
Unable to argue with this logic, the Lord agreed. They two duelists stood up, Elrond helping the other.  
  
"My friend," says the Lord, "may I know who you are?" Elrond grins. Without speaking. Elrond pulls off his helmet. The oponent blinks, startled by an oddly familiar, but u known face. There is a moment of silence - and then.  
  
Celebrían screams. With a grin, Elrond spins around and hurries to the royal stands, catching her just before she hit the ground. He spins them around and around, so happy he cannot stand still. Elrond starts laughing, the look of concern and worry and confusion on their families faces so amusing.  
  
"Wh- bu-wha-no-wai-wha-bu-" Celebrían babbles. "I, I didnt know you were coming!" Shes crying, but these are happy tears. Through his laughter, he manages to convey the wish to have surprised her. "Elrond!" She protests, crying and laughing both.  
  
Her hands reach up, to cradle his face, as he slows down the spinning. Her body is warm in his hands, and her eyes are the most beautiful sight he's ever seen - theres a light in them now - that hadnt been there last time he saw her. Knowing his train of thought, Celebrían shushes him, even whilst drinking in all of his features as well. She smiles softly, and he would not prevent his beaming smile, even if he could. He covers her hands with his, and kisses her nose.


End file.
